Mientras la nieve caiga
by Noci-chan
Summary: HitsuHina La decisión está tomada, pero cuando todo está seguro una nueva prueba se interpone en el camino. Te extrañaré... cap 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

**MIENTRAS LA NIEVE CAIGA...**

Este relato está situado mucho después de que ocurriera todo lo de Aizen-taichou. Puede contener algún spoiler para los que no hayan visto el anime o leído el manga hasta la parte en que Aizen juega a hacer pinchitos morunos con Hinamori xDDD.

NOTA: Es mi primer relato HitsuHina, así que espero que os porteís bien xDDD.. no seaís muy criticones. Llevo muchooo perteneciendo a este fandom (hasta hago cosplay de Hinamori ), pero hasta ahora no me animé a escribir algo de ellos.

[---------------------------------------------------------------

_"Hay veces en la vida en que el momento que estás viviendo parece un parón en la linea del tiempo. Nada se mueve, nadie respira, el corazón se para y la paz parece absoluta. Son momentos como esos los que recordamos como el peor momento de nuestra vida, o como el más bello. Dime, si pudieras detener el tiempo, ¿Desearías hacerlo ahora?"_

x x x x x

El sol brillaba tenue en el cielo, dando apenas un leve respiro a los habitantes de la corte de los espíritus puros. Desde hacía días el tiempo no era un buen compañero, llovía, tronaba y el viento azotaba los árboles con fuerza. Aquello sería una molestia para todos de no ser porque el ambiente era extrañamente tranquilo. Los hollows estaban dandoles una tregua, y por muy sospechoso que fuera, nadie se quería por ello.

De todos modos, la paz no era del todo absoluta. Hitsugaya Toushiro miraba con cansancio la montaña de papeles que debía entregar al día siguiente, siempre pasaba lo mismo, le daba trabajo a Matsumoto y ella sonreía y decía "_Por supuesto taichou, ahora mismo lo hago_" y lo escondía en algún lugar del despacho. Pero el día antes de la entrega desaparecía misteriosamente en alguna estúpida misión y le dejaba un post-it diciendole que los informes estaban en tal sitio, que los hiciera si no quería meterse en un lio. Encima, ella se escaqueaba de sus deberes de fukutaichou y luego le hablaba a él como si fuera un niño pequeño que no había hecho sus deberes. Esa maldita Matusmoto...

Miró por la ventana y observó como la fukutaichou de la quinta división caminaba sonriente por los jardines que conducían a su oficina. Movía los labios como si estuviera hablando, pero los movimientos ritmicos de su cabeza a los lados le indicó que debía estar canturreando algo. Sin darse cuenta una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, era ese efecto el que provocaba esa muchacha en él. Con su carácter inocente, jovial y disarachero siempre le sacaba una sonrisa, aunque delante de ella siempre lo disimulaba. De pronto, la sonrisa se borró cuando un joven rubio se acercó corriendo a Hinamori. Kira Izuru. Ese tio no le gustaba lo más mínimo. Hinamori era la única que aún no había notado que estaba enamorado de ella. La seguía, la hacía reír, se empeñaba en estar siempre por en medio, tratando de llamar su atención. Si por él fuera desenvainaría a Hyourinmaru y le haría pequeños cachitos que lanzar al aire.

Si al menos esa idiota se diera cuenta que al ser tan amable con él le estaba dando falsas esperanzas...

- ¡¡¡¡ Hinamori !!!!! - gritó el joven capitán desde la ventana. Al segundo siguiente tanto la muchacha como Kira miraron allí. Con el brazo levantado la fukutaichou saludó energicamente.-

- Hitsugaya - sonrió más ampliamente.-

- Vete a hacer lo que tengas que hacer, no puedes estar todo el día vagueando. Lo mismo va para ti, Kira.- el tono molesto era demasiado evidente.-

- Pero Hitsugaya, no tengo nada que hacer. Ya tengo todo el trabajo hecho para la entrega de informes de mañana.-

- Es muy impresionante que aún sigas encargandote tu sola de la quinta división.- comentó Kira ganandose una mirada fulminante del peliblanco. Otra vez, ahí estaba, otro cumplido más que ella aceptaba con una sonrisa encantada.- De todos modos, yo me iré, aún me queda algún reporte que hacer. Adios Hinamori. - se volvió hacia la ventana de nuevo e hizo una leve reverencia.- Adios Hitsugaya-taichou.-

- Eso eso... adios.-

- ¿Quieres que te ayude con algo?- ella ignoró de nuevo el tono en la voz de su amigo.- Seguro que Matsumoto ha vuelto a escaparse.- de nuevo aquella preciosa sonrisa, iluminando el día aún más.-

x x x x x

_Nadie puede comprender del todo el corazón de los demás. Quisieramos poder mirar los ojos de la persona que amamos y leer las respuestas a las preguntas que, tal vez, nunca nos atrevamos a realizar. ¿No es eso imposible?. Nos complicamos, buscamos la salida que creemos más fácil, pero ¿no es en realidad la más díficil?. _

x x x x x

La noche había llegado, los informes por fin habían abandonado el montón de "pendientes" para irse al de "terminados", todo gracias a la ayuda de ella. Se giró para darle las gracias, pero la imagen que encontró le dejó totalmente paralizado. Después de tanto trabajo se había dormido sobre el último papel, con la cabeza posada sobre los brazos. Donde ella estaba siempre podía notar la paz, conseguía que cualquier estancia se convirtiera en un pequeño remanso de tranquidad. Mirandola sentía cosas que nunca había sentido, cosas que hace tiempo admitió, para si mismo, que eran amor.

Se acercó lentamente y la llamó con suavidad. _"Hinamori... Hinamori, ¿estás despierta?... Hinamori..." _Y el susurró se volvió una dulce suplica, un ruego para que no despertara, para que le permitieran por un poco más de tiempo ser un espectador furtivo de un bello paisaje. Se dio cuenta que estaba profundamente dormida y le dio pena tener que despertarla, por eso, o quizás por darse otro placer normalmente no permitido, se acercó aún más y pasó un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y otro por su cuello, pudiendo así llevarla él mismo hasta su cuarto. La noche era tranquila y algo fría, se dio cuenta de ello cuando salió por la puerta, de modo que de la mejor manera que pudo sin soltarla, la tapó con la tela blanca de su traje de capitan, abrigandola contra su cuerpo. Rapidamente llegaron a la puerta de su cuarto, demasiado rápido para gusto de Hitsugaya. Le hubiera gustado poder tenerla en sus brazos un poco más de tiempo, quien sabe si podría volver a hacerlo. Con cuidado abrió la puerta y la tumbó sobre el futón.

Debía irse, lo sabía muy bien, pero aquel día estaba lleno de oportunidades para robarle minutos de cercanía al día de Hinamori. No era habitual que eso sucediera. Desde que volvió a encargarse de su puesto de fukutaichou, teniendo en cuenta que por alguna razón no habían querido elegir otro capitan, había tenido mucho trabajo. No solo por el innumerable papeleo atrasado, sino porque ahora era ella quien se encargaba, con ayuda de otros capitanes, de entrenar a los miembros de la división. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Aizen la atravesara con su espada, y desde que despertara de su largo "sueño" su carácter había cambiado bastante. Mucho tiempo estuvo encerrada en si misma, huyendo de las miradas de pena de la gente, entrenandose casi compulsivamente, como si tuviera miedo de que un día su capitan volviera para terminar lo que empezó. Pero un día, sin más, volvió a sonreir, hablaba con todos alegremente y la Hinamori de siempre hizo acto de presencia. Todos se extrañaron, pero también se alegraron enormemente y lo dejaron pasar.

Lo que si cambió fue su aspecto. Y lo peor es que no solo él se había fijado. Quizás no era un cambio terriblemente notable, pero si evidente. Había crecido un poco, su cuerpo se había estilizado y sus formas se habían redondeado levemente. En resumen, había madurado. Su cuerpo de niña había adquirido los rasgos notable de cualquier mujer. Por eso muchas miradas de los shinigamis masculinos habían dejado de decir _"es tan mona"_ para decir _"es una autentica belleza". _Además, por fin había decidido soltar su preciosa melena azabache que ahora le llegaba por la cintura. Se había convertido ante sus ojos en una tímida belleza. No era de esas que mirabas y decías "_Oh dios mio, que mujer..." _pero nadie podía dejar de mirarla cuando el viento alborotaba su pelo y ella luchaba entre risas por controlarlo.

- A veces me gustaría que te dieras que no solamente te miro... te veo, te siento, te respiro.- susurró tan suave que ni siquiera aunque estuviera despierta podría haberle oído. En ese mismo instante se reprochó ser tan cursi. ¿Dónde estaba la famosa frialdad de aquel que dominaba al dragón de hielo?. Se sintió de pronto estupido. Estupido por esta allí como un acosador, mirandola en la oscuridad, pensando cosas que no debería pensar, diciendo cosas que quizás ni siquiera quería decir. Era hora de irse, volver a su habitación y tratar de dormir, pero cuando quiso hacerlo se dio cuenta que ella se había agarrado a su manga.- Genial... me lo pones muy díficil.- Se colocó lo mejor que pudo a su lado y se dispuso a dormir. Iba a ser una noche muy larga...

x x x x x

Por la noche el tiempo había vuelto a empeorar, así que no hubo sol que les despertara solo el sonido del despertador y el sonido del repiqueteo de la lluvia en el tejado. Ambos abrieron los ojos pesadamente, dando tiempo a su mente para que se diera cuenta de que estaba comenzando un nuevo día. Durante unos segundos Hinamori creyó que seguía soñando. Esa era la única explicación que encontraba para haberse despertado con la cabeza en el brazo de Hitsugaya y totalmente pegada a su cuerpo. Cuando por fin su cerebro le indicó que aquello no era un sueño se incorporó bruscamente y se sonrojó.

- ¿Qué... qué haces aquí?-

- Te quedaste dormida babeando mis informes...- dijo entre dormido y avergonzado.- ...te traje aquí y cuando me quise ir te habías enganchado a mi manga. No hubo manera de soltarse.- Eso era una mentira enorme, ni siquiera lo intentó, pero no era cuestión de decirle "_quería dormir contigo así que me agarré a cualquier excusa para poder hacerlo"._ Podía pensarlo, pero no decirlo.-

- Yo lo... siento.-

- No pasa nada, no es la primera vez que dormimos juntos. Hace años eras tú la que venía a mi cuarto lloriqueando para que te dejara dormir conmigo.-

- Yo era pequeña... -

- ¿Pequeña? Tienes mala memoria, ya eras fukutaichou y aún seguías haciendolo.-

- Te gusta avergonzarme.-

- Tú me das motivos para ello momo-mojacamas.- el capitan sonrió preso de los recuerdos de la infancia, pero la muchacha sentía algo de verguenza. No podía evitarlo, sentía como si pasara el tiempo que pasara siempre sería una niña pequeña para él. En el fondo eso le dolía. Quería que tuviera otra visión de ella, no sabía exactamente cual, pero no esa.-

- De eso hace mucho.- se levantó del futón sin percatarse de que su uniforme se había abierto ligeramente durante la noche. No es que enseñara nada, pero si insinuaba mucho. La línea de su escote era claramente visible y los ojos de Hitsugaya fueron directamente allí. El deseo se encendía en momentos como ese y el hielo de su sangre dejaba de ser tan frío. Hace tiempo se dio cuenta por primera vez que ambos habían cambiado, el sentimiento de mariposas en el estomago que las chicas describían se había transformado en un sentimiento físico que hacía que cada vello de su cuerpo se erizara. Ya no había nada de puro en lo que sentía, la seguía amando más allá de su belleza, pero tampoco podía mentir, la deseaba... hacía mucho que la deseaba.

Se levantó y se puso a la altura de ella, frente a frente, mirandola a los ojos. El silencio no era para nada tenso, muy por el contrario era agradable. Cada vez eran más comunes entre ellos, esos silencios que parecían conversaciones ocultas, guardando los segundos exactos que utilizarían en decirse tantas cosas que pensaban pero nunca veían la luz.

- Has crecido tanto...- dijo de repente ella.- Antes tenía que mirar para abajo al hablarte, ahora tengo que mirar para arriba. Es un gran cambio.- se rió.-

- No soy el único que ha crecido.-

- Eras tan pequeñajo...- seguía riendose.-

- Te la estás ganando. Te recuerdo que estás hablando con un superior.-

- ¿Vas a usar las reglas contra mi, Shiro-chan?-

- Hitsugaya-taichou... Nunca lo aprenderás.-

- Nunca podré ver como un superior al niño al que le limpiaba la boca cuando comía helado...-

- Tu misma has dicho que he crecido... es hora de empezar a llamarme Hitsugaya-taichou.- dijo posando la palma de su mano sobre la cabeza de ella haciendo que sonriera. Era agradable esa intimidad entre ellos, las charlas sin importancia. Eran cosas que solo podía disfrutar cuando estaban solos, le era imposible comportarse así cuando había más gente delante. Las apariencias, malditas apariencias, pero no podía mostrar ese lado suyo ante los demás shinigamis. Le daba demasiada vergüenza...

- Deberiamos darnos prisa...-

- Te dejaré para que te cambies, luego nos vemos.- el joven capitan se dispuso a salir de la habitación.-

- Hitsugaya...- le llamó. Él se giró para ver que quería y ella simplemente dibujó una media sonrisa algo melancolica y habló susurrrante.- Gracias...-

- ¿Por? - preguntó sorprendido.-

- No sé, por todos... simplemente quise decirtelo.- "_Gracias por estar conmigo, gracias por no cambiar, gracias por haberme hecho sentir desde un principio que no necesitaba un perdón por mis actos tras lo de Aizen, gracias por haberme dado este sentimiento de amor que me permitió comenzar de nuevo"._ Había sentido la necesidad de expresar ese sentimiento tan simple y tan complejo a la vez, porque después de mucho tiempo esa noche pudo sentir la tibieza de un cariño desinteresado, ese que solo podía darle Hitsugaya Toushiro.

El shinigami continuó su camino dejandole solo una sonrisa como respuesta. Le había extrañado ese agradecimiento repentino, no sabía que estaba pasando por la mente de ella, pero fuera lo que fuera le gustaría averiguarlo.

x x x x x

_Pronuncia cada palabra, respira cada aliento... porque ¿Y si mañana no pudieras hacerlo?_

x x x x x

La calma en la corte de los espiritus puros era total ahora. Todas las divisiones habían entregado los informes de aquel mes, así que muchos estaban celebrandolo en el bar o descansando después de una larga semana de trabajo. Sin embargo, Hinamori Momo estaba reunida con el capitan de la primera división. Por algún motivo aquel hombre estaba empeñado en que tuvieran una pequeña reunión para hablar de algo que ella desconocía. Un par de ideas se le pasaron por la mente, pero la principal es que había hecho algo malo e iban a echarle una bronca.

- Con su permiso...-

- Pasa por favor.- dijo educadamente el capitan que presidía la gran sala desde su silla.- Tengo algo muy importante que hablar contigo.- con un gesto de la mano indicó a sus subordinados que les dejaran solos. Una vez que todos salieron de la sala hizo otro gesto a la muchacha para que se acercara a él.- Quiero que sepas que todo lo que hablemos aquí no tiene porque salir de estas paredes. Hay algo que deseo preguntarte, algo que he alargado por mucho tiempo, pero creo que fue demasiado.-

- ¿Qué es señor?-

- Después del incidente que te mantuvo en cama tanto tiempo todos pensamos que no serías capaz de volver a tu puesto. Al menos, que no podrías desempeñar tu labor como antes, pero he de decir que me siento gratamente sorprendido por comprobar que me equivocaba. Has cumplido tus deberes de fukutaichou sobradamente, es más, diría que eres una capitana sustituta muy capacitada.- Todos aquellos halagos no podían más que sorprenderla, más viniendo de aquel hombre que siempre solía ser tan serio y frío con todos los que le rodeaban.- Ahora te preguntaré algo y quiero que me respondas con sinceridad... ¿Te ves capacitada para tomar el mando de la quinta división oficialmente?.- Al oír aquella pregunta las emociones se mezclaron dentro de su corazón y su cabeza. Miedo, nerviosismo, felicidad, orgullo... pero, ¿estaba capacitada para eso?. Cierto era que ella se había heco cargo de todo en ausencia de un capitan, pero igualmente era cierto que había tenido mucha ayuda de todo el mundo. Quizás porque querían protegerla, porque la veían débil... por eso no sabía si podría con todo ella sola.-

- Señor, yo... -

- Lo entiendo, es algo díficil de contestar en tu situación. Te daré un día para pensarlo, pero quiero que sepas que no soy la única persona que piensa que debes ser tú quien ocupe ese cargo, varias han sido las personas que me han comentado la conveniencia de que te hicieramos capitana y buscaramos alguien que ocupara tu puesto actual.-

- Me halaga enormemente, de veras no me esperaba esto, por eso me gustaría aceptar su oferta con la firme certeza de que hago lo correcto. Tomaré ese día que me da para pensarlo y darle una respuesta.-

- Muy bien, que así sea.-

**CONTINUARA...**

[----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holaaa ¿qué os ha parecido?. Aún no está muy emocionante, pero es el primer capitulo, solo la introducción a la historial. Con este capitulo mi intención era situaros más claramente en como serán las cosas. Hinamori ha crecido, Hitsugaya ha crecido, la vida siguió tras lo de Aizen y los sentimientos toman forma poco a poco.

Los textos que veis en cursiva son muy importantes, dicen mucho de lo que será la historia tenerlo en cuenta xD... son pequeños spoilers infiltrados. O algo asi nnU ... ser buenos y mandar reviews... si no gusta la dejaré, escribir para nada es tonteria xDDD.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: **La nieve comienza a caer trayendo recuerdos y nuevas sensaciones. Tu piel es un fuego que me atrapa y me hace arder... deseo poder besarte. NADA ES LO QUE PARECE... YO NO SOY QUIEN TÚ CREES.


	2. Chapter 2

Este relato está situado mucho después de que ocurriera todo lo de Aizen-taichou. Puede contener algún spoiler para los que no hayan visto el anime o leído el manga hasta la parte en que Aizen juega a hacer pinchitos morunos con Hinamori xDDD.

**NOTA:** Es mi primer relato HitsuHina, así que espero que os porteís bien xDDD.. no seaís muy criticones. Llevo muchooo perteneciendo a este fandom (hasta hago cosplay de Hinamori ), pero hasta ahora no me animé a escribir algo de ellos.

* * *

Hitsugaya Toushiro esperaba nervioso a la salida del cuartel general. Había estado tranquilo hasta hace media hora, pero entonces apareció Matsumoto y como siempre termino molestandole. Siempre, de una manera u otra encontraba las palabras para inquietarle y/o hacerle rabiar.

- Que tranquilo está, taichou.-

- ¿Acaso debería estar nervioso? -

- No, supongo que no. Simplemente creí...-

- ¿Creíste qué?- preguntó ya con evidente tono molesto. Odiaba cuando su fukutaichou se hacía la interesante para decirle algo.-

- Creí que estaría preocupado por Hinamori.-

- ¿Yo¿po... por Hinamori? - tartamudeaba y se sonrojaba. Era siempre tan evidente... Matsumoto sonrió disimuladamente ante su reacción. -

- Bueno, pensé que le preocuparía que estuviera metida en lios.- al oír aquello la alarma de su cerebro se activo. Meter Hinamori y problemas en la misma frase activaba siempre su sentido de sobreprotección.-

-¡¡Habla de una vez¿Qué pasa con Hinamori?-

- No se enfade, taichouuuu...- contestó con voz melosa, pero Hitsugaya no era uno de esos shinigamis tontorrones que se volvían locos por un susurro de la mujer. Él simplemente le dirigió una mirada severa para dejarle claro que estaba pisando terreno peligroso. - Yo solo digo que es muy raro que Hinamori haya sido llamada tan precipitadamente para hablar con el jefe. Además uno de los guardas me dijo que él quiere hablar a solas con ella. ¿Se habrá metido en un lio nuestra linda Hinamori fukutaichou? -

No lo había pensado, cuando supo de la reunión pensó en algo de rutina, pero bien mirado si que era raro. Seguro que esa tonta se había metido en algún lio sin darse ni cuenta. Era demasiado descuidada...

- Voy a salir... -

- ¿A dónde va, taichou? - preguntó con tono burlón sabiendo perfectamente que iba a esperar a Hinamori a la puerta misma del cuartel general.-

- ¡Dejame en paz! - gritó y se marchó.-

- Oh, l´amour...-

De eso hacía 5 minutos tan sólo, pero le habían parecido 10 horas. Esperaba que no fuera nada serio, si le pasaba algo a Hinamori él no sabría como ayudar, pero al menos estaría allí para consolarla. Caminaba de un lado para otro nervioso, esperando ver salir a Hinamori en cualquier momento. Contra más tiempo pasaba dentro peor parecía el asunto. Si no era nada grave ¿para qué tenerla allí?. De pronto las puertas se abieron y Hinamori salió muy pensativa, tanto es así que pasó por al lado del capitán y ni se dio cuenta.

- Ey... al menos saluda.- bromeó preocupado por la cara de ella.-

- ¡Ah! Hitsugaya, perdona, no te he visto.-

- Ya me di cuenta. ¿Para qué quería verte el jefe?- Ante aquella pregunta la muchacha puso cara sería, pero inmediatamente cambio el gesto por una sorisa tímida. ¿Era eso una buena señal?-

- Mmm... nada importante.-

- ¿Estás segura? Es muy raro que el jefe te haya llamado tan precipitadamente. Además... te lo veo en la cara, algo ha pasado ahí dentro... algo importante.-

- No... bueno si, pero...-

- Lo sabía. ¿Te han echado la bronca? Si quieres que hable con el jefe...-

- No es eso...- mientras hablaba parecía nerviosa pero feliz. Era una mezcla rara de sentimientos. La felicidad de la propuesta se mezclaba con la inquietud de si podría cumplir con el cargo si aceptaba. Fuera como fuera no podía evitar sonreir, era un gran honor ser propuesta... nunca creyó porder lograrlo.- Yo...- le cogió del brazo y estirando le arrastro hasta una zona apartada.- Te lo contaré, pero debes prometer que no lo contarás.-

- Está bien.-

- Yo no me lo esperaba y aún no sé que decir, por eso no quiero que nadie lo sepa. Me... me han propuesto ser la capitana de mi división.-

- ¡¿Qué ¿De verdad?-

- Sí. ¿No te alegras?. - preguntó algo decepcionada por la seca reacción de Hitsugaya. Quizás él al igual que ella dudaba de sus capacidades. Sabía que la gente no la consideraba muy fuerte, en parte porque no lo era, en parte por su aspecto frágil. Ni siquiera ella misma sabía que pensar de su poder. ¿Era suficiente para algo así¿Terminaría decepcionando a sus superiores y a sus amigos?. De pronto sintió como su inseguridad crecía...

- No, no es eso. Simplemente me sorprendio, pero te lo mereces. Si alguien debe ocupar ese puesto eres tú.-

A pesar de lo bonito de sus palabras, el tono no sonaba tan convincente, pero no era por desconfianza hacia ella, sino por la incipiente preocupación que crecía en su interior. Si asumía la capitania de su división tendría que asumir más responsabilidades y con ello mayor riesgo. Hasta ahora, a pesar de estar ejerciendo como capitana provisional, sus actividades se limitaban a la corte de los espiritus puros, nadie quería arriesgar su vida hasta no estar seguros que estaba al 100, pero un capitán es un capitán. No puede recibir favoritismos.

- Yo... aún no dije que si. Su... supongo que... ¿no debería aceptar?.- jugueteaba nerviosamente con las manos. Cuando oyó la propuesta era cierto que sintió dudas, pero el titubeo de Hitsugaya era lo que definitivamente hundió su poca confianza. Él era el único que siempre coseguía animarla, que le demostraba de todo lo que era capaz aún cuando ni ella misma lo sabía. -

- No es que crea que no puedes. Simplemente me preocupa que te hagan daño.- se acercó a ella despacio haciendo que Hinamori tuviera que retroceder un paso para no quedar totalmente pegada a él. Realmente ese retroceso fue instintivo, pero al segundo siguiente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Hitsugaya se diocuenta y avanzó otro paso dandose cuenta que esta vez ella no se movió. Con un lento movimiento de la mano le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja acariciando a la vez su mejilla sonrojada.- Si algo te pasara otra vez, yo...-

- ¿tú...?-

- ... no sé que haría. - Toda aquella conversación en susurros calidos había adormecido la mente de ambos. No pensaban, solo actuaban. No había vergüenza, temor al rechazo, ni nada. Poco a poco Hitsugaya se acercó a sus labios, deseaba besarla hace tanto tiempo que darse cuenta que había llegado el momento hacia erizarse cada pelo de su cuerpo.-

- Hitsugaya-taichou...- tosió un shinigami de su división. - Siento molestarles...- decía entre risas mal disimuladas.- ... Matsumoto me dijo que viniera a buscarle. Dijo que seguramente se le habría olvidado que era hora de entrenar.-

- Esa Matsumoto...- masculló entre dientes sin darse cuenta de que aún seguía casi pegado a los labios de Hinamori. El shinigami carraspeó para recordarle que seguía allí y que estaba viendo algo que seguramente no querrían que viera.- Es... está bien.- se separó bruscamente de Hinamori dejandola totalmente acalorada y sonrojada.- Tengo que irme, cuando termine te buscaré.- Ella asintió levemente y observó como el muchacho que vino a buscar a su taichou sonreía picaramente ganandose una mirada molesta de él.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_A veces miro el reloj y la aguja no se mueve. ¿Es el tiempo el que se ha detenido o es mi corazón?. Flota el olor muerte, mi aliento nubla el aire... Late corazón, no detengas mi tiempo._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Había llegado la noche sin apenas darse cuenta. Con toda la tarde libre para pensar decidió demostrarse a si misma que estaba en forma. Por eso, Hinamori Momo entrenaba duramente en uno de los gimnasios vacios. Su fiel Tobiume en las manos era como una prolongación de si misma, se movía a su ritmo, cortaba, mataba y salvaba vidas casi por decisión propia. Al menos así parecía. Armada y concrentada aquella mujer parecía otra persona. No había debilidad, ni temor, solo autocontrol y la decisión firme de dar lo mejor de si misma.

El sudor resbalaba por su espalda desnuda, y es que hace rato tuvo que quitarse la parte de arriba para no asarse. Ahora iba vestida igual que Soi-fon, y sinceramente era tremendamente cómodo. Sonrió para si misma agradeciendo haberse puesto aquel uniforme que Soi-fon le regaló cuando volvió tras recuperarse del incidente de Aizen. Aizen... odiaba esa palabra. Cada vez que pensaba en él la rabia le nublaba la mente. Apretó con fuerza las manos alrededor de la empuñadura de su zanpakouto y descargó toda su rabia con un grito y una embestida al aire. Deseaba tenerle delante, pero otra parte de ella temblaba al recordarlo. A veces, como ahora, su recuerdo le dolía, tanto era así que podía notar la espada atravesando otra vez su vientre. Era tan insoportable... sentirse así de débil por culpa de alguien a quien idolatraba. Pero sin lugar a dudas eso no era lo que más dolía, lo peor de todo era recordar como ella misma puso el filo de su katana en el cuello de Hitsugaya y como los ojos de él temblaron de tristeza por aquello.

- Idiota...- susurró insultandose a si misma. Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, cansada por el entrenamiento y por aquel maldito cerebro hiperactivo. Si solo pudiera dejar de pensar en todo eso...- Tienes que levantarte.- se animó a si misma.- Si quieres ser capitana no puedes rendirte ante un poco de cansancio.- se dispuso a levantarse pero de pronto aquel dolor que antes solo imaginaba apareció de verdad. Era un dolor leve, pero dolor al fin y al cabo. ¿Se habría esforzado demasiado?. Respiró hondo y trató de ignorarlo.

Diez minutos después Hinamori seguía entrenando sin percatarse de que desde hacia varios minutos un espectador silencioso la observaba. Su hermoso cuerpo brillando por el sudor que marcaba húmedos senderos, su largo pelo negro bailando al ritmo de cada ataque, sus manos suaves acariciando a Tobiume como si fuera su más profundo amor, sus ojos serios aportandole un punto de madurez. Era tan bella que dolía, un dolor dulce y placentero. Un fuego que le consumía lentamente soñando con el día en que les consumiera a ambos. De pronto, una idea traviesa se dibujó en su mente, iba a darle un pequeño susto. Con movimientos sigilosos y terriblemente rápidos se puso detrás de ella para cogerla por la espalda, sin embargo ella notó la presencia y con un movimiento igual de rápido se giró, alzó a Tobiume y la puso apuntando al corazón del intruso.

- Tranquila, soy yo. - se rio Hitsugaya.- Vaya, pensé que sería fácil sorprenderte.-

- ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!- contestó bajando la espada.- De todos modos no deberías subestimarme.- sonrió ya más tranquila.-

- Ya lo veo. - la miró de arriba a abajo. Agotada, con el flequillo pegado a la cara por el sudor y jadeando.- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?-

- Mmm... no te lo sabría decir.- se rió avergonzada.- Desde poco después de que tú te fueras.-

- ¡¿Qué ¿Has estado aquí 5 horas?.-

- ¿Tanto?... Ya decía yo que tenía hambre.-

- Eres tonta... no deberías esforzarte tanto.-

- Quería comprobar si sigo en forma. He estado pensando... puede que no sea la más poderosa, y puede que haya gente más preparada para ese puesto... pero yo conozco a cada uno de los miembros de mi división, sé cual es su punto débil, que es lo que deben mejorar, cual es su mayor habilidad. Nadie podrá motivarlos y enseñarlos como yo... Además...- su gesto cambió, se endureció y sus ojos se volvieron oscuros, carentes de brillo.- Quiero ocupar el lugar de Aizen, tengo derecho a ser capitana y algún día darle caza.-

Aquellas palabras abrieron las cicatrices de Hitsugaya. Desde hacia tiempo había querido olvidar, pensar que nada pasó y recordar a ese malnacido solo para maldecirle. Creyó que ella haría lo mismo, que el miedo, el odio o cualquier otro sentimiento haría que su mente le borrara como el mal recuerdo que era. Pero ahí estaba, otro daño que solo él veía. No solo había quedado en ella la cicatriz de su vientre, sino que aquella muchacha inocente incapaz de odiar se entremezclaba con unlado oscuro de si misma que se apagaba y temblaba de odio pensando en vengarse. Cuando la veía así sentía ganas de llorar, por su dolor, por la parte de Hinamori que murió bañada en su propia sangre, por toda la culpa que ella aún ocultaba en lo más profundo. Si tan solo supiera como borrarlo todo...

- Deberías comer algo.- intervino él cambiando de tema.-

- Sí, es cierto.- la sonrisa volvió a su rostro, pero era solo una sonrisa que usaba para ocultarse de los demás, una que evitaba que se preocuparan de ella.-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_En ocasiones dariamos cualquier cosa por un segundo con la persona que más amamos. "Lo siento" "Te quiero" "No me abandones". ¿Cuántas veces has deseado poder ser capaz de decirlo?. Sólo un minuto, una mirada... Te diré lo siento y nunca me atreví._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Había llegado la hora... una respuesta que decidiría su futuro. Durante toda la noche había estado dando vueltas en el futón. Aceptar, no aceptar, aceptar, no aceptar. ¿Qué debía hacer?. Estaba muy decidida a decir que si, pero de repente las dudas la carcomían, a la media hora siguiente otra vez recuperaba la firmeza, pero de nuevo la perdía pensando en que ni siquiera sería capaz de vencer a la mitad de los capitanes ni subcapitanes de las divisiones. Así, entre duda y duda cayó rendida por el cansancio.

Apenas durmió tres horas, pero ahí estaba, arreglada, con una respuesta firme y caminando hacia el despacho del jefe. Desde la ventana de su despacho Hitsugaya observaba a la hasta ahora fukutaichou caminar con paso decidido. Ni siquiera él sabía que respuesta iba a dar, aunque era fácil de suponer. Podía verlo en el brillo seguro de sus ojos, en como apretaba las manos y como al divisar el edificio al que se dirigía aceleró el paso.

- Buena suerte, Hinamori.- susurró viendola alejarse. Quien podría imaginar que aquella escena estaba presagiando el principio de la desgracia. El fin que da paso a un nuevo comienzo.

**CONTINUARA...**

Si estaís leyendo esto...gracias por leer mi relato. Siento la tardanza pero estuve 1 mes sin pc... Espero de veras que os esté gustando, yo disfruto mucho escribiendo de esta parejita. Son tan lindos!!!! Me ha alegrado mucho recibir reviews, realmente pensé que no tendría mucho exito U... aquí empieza a verse como su relación está en la línea en que un pequeño avance puede significar mucho... la trama amoroso-dramatica comienza!!

**- LadyVergil:** Gracias!! Espero q este capi te gustara... y la intriga es buena xDD Ayuda a que os engancheis.

**- Koneko: **No, no está de más q digas q te gustó, me gusta leerlo xDD egocentrica. Gracias por lo de conservar las caracteristicas de los personajes, eso intento, sino no tiene gracia, me parece artificial, aunque les hago pelin mas abiertos, porq sino nunca se liaran xDD. Aizen aparecerá, creeme q lo hará ... Ichimau puede q haga alguna aparición estelar, pero estamos negociando su contrato xDD.

- **hinamoriih007: **Aquí está la continuación... sigue apoyandome please 3

**- Geminisaga: **Graciasssssss su fukutaichou... mmm, la verdad es q tengo varios candidatos, pero tengo q pensarlo bien. Lo verás pronto.

**- Solilyzz: **Gracias por tu apoyo... ) prometo leermele.. tng q ponerme al dia con los ff Hitsuhina, hace mucho q no leo nada. mala fan... se golpea

**- taihwiatari: **lo continuo, lo continuo...

**- Mond: **Graciasssssssss...

**- chibi rukia: **Gracias por ese review tan lindo, realmente me emocionó. Me alegra ver que no soy la única q no soporta leer relatos escritos como si fueran conversaiones de msn, con emoticones, frases repentinas en japones mal dichas, abreviaturas,... Espero que te siga gustando y me sigas apoyando. 3 Me harías muy feliz.

PROXIMO EPISODIO: Tengo un mal presentimiento, cuando miro tus ojos quiero llorar. ¿Por qué siento como si esta fuera la última vez que te voya ver?. No te vayas, no me dejes, quiero sentir tu aliento... demuestrame cúan fuerte tu corazón late.


	3. Chapter 3

Este relato está situado mucho después de que ocurriera todo lo de Aizen-taichou. Puede contener algún spoiler para los que no hayan visto el anime o leído el manga hasta la parte en que Aizen juega a hacer pinchitos morunos con Hinamori xDDD.

NOTA: Es mi primer relato HitsuHina, así que espero que os portéis bien xDDD.. no seáis muy criticones. Llevo muchooo perteneciendo a este fandom (hasta hago cosplay de Hinamori ), pero hasta ahora no me animé a escribir algo de ellos.

**Nota: **_El texto en negrita del final pertenece a la canción "this love" de Angela Aki. Muy recomendableeee escucharla!!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entrar por aquellas enormes puertas de la primera división era como si entraras a un agujero negro, sentías esa especie de miedo a lo desconocido, pero también cierta emoción por las cosas nuevas que descubrirías. Esa mezcla de sentimientos se reflejaba en su cara, eso y las enormes ojeras fruto de un noche entera sin dormir. Era difícil no temblar mezcla de expectación y miedo, pero la decisión tomada era igualmente un hecho que le hacía feliz.

- Pase, la están esperando.- habló un shinigami mientras le abría las puertas del despacho del capitán de la primera división.-

- Muchas gracias.-

Apretó los puños con fuerza para darse animo a si misma y ofrecer un aspecto mucho más firme. En pocos segundos se vio ante al menos unos diez miembros de la primera división que la miraban con gesto severo.

- Espero que no te moleste que nuestra reunión de hoy no sea tan privada como la anterior, pero no te sientas intimidada al dar tu respuesta.- lo cierto es que a pesar de la fama de hombre frío y estricto Yamamoto Genryuusai era amable con los demás cuando no era necesario aplicar disciplina por algún motivo serio.-

- Por supuesto señor.-

- Entonces... puede decirnos su respuesta.-

- Antes de todo quiero darle las gracias por pensar en mí para ocupar un puesto de tal importancia. He pensado detenidamente en ello y creo que no estoy preparada...- agachó la vista algo avergonzada.- ..., pero creo firmemente que podré estarlo si se me da la oportunidad. He entrenado muy duro durante los últimos tiempos y puedo decir sin falsa modestia que he alcanzado un nivel muy alto en el Kidou y mi lucha cuerpo a cuerpo ha mejorado también. Me gustaría aceptar la proposición que ayer se me hizo, pero antes quisiera hacer una petición. Sé que es muy atrevido por mi parte, pero ruego se me escuche...-

- Es la primera vez que un shinigami pone condiciones para ser ascendido, ¡es inaudito!- interrumpió uno de los presentes.-

- No es así, señor. No es una condición, sólo una petición en deseo de mejorar más y poder cumplir sus expectativas.-

- Está bien, habla...- le pidió el capitán.-

- Quisiera poder disponer de algo de tiempo antes de ser nombrada oficialmente para alcanzar un mayor nivel. Si pudiera dedicarme exclusivamente al entrenamiento durante algún tiempo estoy segura que podría sorprenderles.-

El despacho se llenó de murmullos. Todos los presentes hablaban entre ellos cavilando las posibilidades. Cierto era que desde el ataque que había sufrido, y su posterior recuperación, su fuerza se había multiplicado más allá de las expectativas que cualquiera pudiera tener respecto a esa muchacha, pero la mayoría de los ahí presentes tenían serias dudas de que pudiera alcanzar el nivel de un capitán.

- Silencio, por favor...- rogó Genryuusai.- Me parece una petición no sólo aceptable, sino admirable también. Querer mejorar es una de las mejores cualidades que debe tener un shinigami, el afán de superación es algo que hoy en día la juventud no demuestra tanto como debería. Si esa es tu única petición te la concederé gustoso. Durante dos semanas se te liberará de responsabilidades, se te permitirá acceder a una zona restringida para tal preparación, te asignaremos a un capitán que te ayude a entrenar y cuando vuelvas deberás demostrarnos tus avances. En caso contrario se revocará el ascenso y se te degradará de tu actual puesto de fukutaichou. ¿Estás de acuerdo?.-

La última parte le pilló de improviso, pero aún así el apoyo del capitán le había servido como aliciente. Estaba segura de poder lograrlo, y en caso de fallar ella misma entregaría su actual por propia voluntad. No sería merecedora de él si no podía hacer algo que ella misma se había propuesto.

- Estoy de acuerdo, señor. Le agradezco esta oportunidad. Sin embargo, no quisiera molestar... ocupar el tiempo de un capitán para asuntos personales me parece mucho atrevimiento.-

- No serán personales, la preparación de una futura capitana es algo que nos concierne a todos. Mañana por la mañana se le informará de quien será el encargado de entrenarla y se dispondrá todo para su inmediato uso.-

- Muchas gracias, señor. -

Hizo la reverencia pertinente y caminó despacio hasta la salida, pero una vez que las puertas se cerraron detrás de ella y estuvo fuera del edificio de la primera división echó a correr como si le fuera la vida en ello. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, estaba orgullosa de si misma. Dentro de poco, si todo salía bien, sería la capitana de su división y dejaría atrás a la débil y frágil Hinamori que todos conocían. Así un día miraría a Aizen de igual a igual y sería ella quien derramara su sangre, sería ella quien sonreiría al tomar su largamente esperada venganza.

Desechó esos tristes pensamientos de su mente y apretó el paso para llegar a la décima división. Quería ver a Hitsugaya, quería contarle todo, su nerviosismo, su alegría, su miedo, sus ansias, su esperanza, sus dudas... quería sacar todo eso que llevaba dentro y sólo podía hacerlo con él. No sólo porque fuera el único que lo sabía, sino porque era él único que necesitaba que lo supiera.

Entró en su despacho sin llamar, casi llevándose la puerta por delante. Estaba demasiado emocionada para empezar con formalismos. Se alegró enormemente al ver que se encontraba sólo, no tendría que preocuparse de echar disimuladamente a Matsumoto..

- ¿Qué... qué pasa? - preguntó él confundido.-

- Yo... estaba nerviosa... quería contártelo... aún no sé, pero... pero lo voy a conseguir... y ellos... ellos dijeron que estaba bien...que estaban de acuerdo.- la emoción y la asfixia por la carrera le impedían hablar con lógica.-

- ¿Qué? No me he enterado de nada. Respira y haz frases con sentido. -

- Acepté...- fue lo único que dijo sonriendo.-

- ¡¡¿Aceptaste?!! -

- ¡¡Sí!! - gritó feliz.- Aún no soy capitana, pero acepté.-

- No entiendo nada. -

- Voy a irme por dos semanas, se lo pedí y dijeron que sí. Me entrenaré y les demostraré que puedo ser más fuerte, cuando lo demuestre seré formalmente nombrada.-

- ¿Irte? ¿A dónde? - Aquello no le gustaba nada, sabía que ella terminaría aceptando, pero no sabía nada de ningún entrenamiento que la alejara de allí. No era suficiente con el terror que sentía al imaginársela enfrentando misiones que sólo llevaban a cabo los capitanes, sino que ahora le hacía preocuparse con sabe dios que tipo de entrenamiento. -

- No lo sé. Ellos dijeron que me asignarán a un capitán y que prepararan un lugar restringido. ¿Te lo imaginas? Dentro de poco me tendrás que llamar Hinamori-taichou. - se rió emocionada.-

- Mientras tú no me llames Hitsugaya-taichou no pienso hacer tal cosa.-

El chico lo decía totalmente en serio, pero ella se rió más fuerte al oírle decir eso. Era como un niño pequeño por más que creciera, nunca reconocería que en el fondo le gustaba que le llamara Shiro-chan, podía verlo en el brillo de sus ojos. Algo en el gesto de su cara se ablandaba cuando lo oía, dejaba de ser el frío capitán para convertirse en su pequeño Shiro-chan.

- Entonces... ¿te irás por dos semanas? - aquella pregunta sonó más triste de lo que él hubiera deseado.-

- Sí. Se me hará algo extraño, no he salido del seretei desde... - su voz se silenció antes de decirlo. Ambos sabían muy bien cual era el punto que marcaba el antes y el después; y como se la protegió de peligro alguno desde entonces. Eso era lo que más temía Hitsugaya, la ruptura de esta agradable calma. Mientras se la consideraba como "convaleciente" no tenía que preocuparse de que corriera ningún peligro, ahora iba a pasar a primera línea de fuego... y sin estar preparada.- ... pero estaré bien. Quizás me extrañes cuando no me tengas rondando por aquí. - bromeó al verle tan serio, pero no se podía imaginar hasta que punto era verdad lo que decía.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Regálame una mentira que pueda creer. Dime entre jadeos dolidos que nunca me dejarás... dime que nunca morirás._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La tarde calló sobre el seretei trayendo nuevas noticias de la quinta división. Debido a que aún no podía hacerse oficial el ascenso de Hinamori, pues no era seguro, y que esta debería ausentarse junto a un capitán del que aún se desconocía su identidad; la primera división inventó una misión de investigación en el mundo humano para justificar tales ausencias. Algunos de los shinigamis sentían que había algo escondido tras esa extraña y repentina misión, más teniendo en cuenta que la fukutaichou no había realizado ninguna misión en mucho tiempo y que el mundo humano era muy peligroso. El rumor se extendió muy rápido y fue mucha la gente que se preocupó por la chica, tanto fue así que en determinado momento se vio rodeada de un montón de gente que quería preguntarle cosas y darle su apoyo.

Era abrumadora tanta atención, y no se le daba bien mentir. Cuando les veía tan preocupados se sentía mal por no decirles la verdad, pero era una situación que ella misma había provocado. Por suerte, Hitsugaya de camino a buscarla y pudo detectar el reiatsu angustiado de Hinamori. Rápidamente se acercó y con un par de gritos al más puro estilo capitán disolvió a los presentes.

- ¿Estás bien?. - su cara era pura muestra de su preocupación.-

- Sí, gracias por venir a ayudarme. No sabía que decirles, me siento mal por preocuparles así sin motivo.-

- No te sientas mal, es normal que se preocupen. - una sonrisa triste cruzó el rostro de la chica tratando de hacerse la fuerte. Desde luego no le gustaba mentir a toda esa gente que habían sido tan buenos con ella. La preocupación de tanta gente le conmovió. - Queda menos de un día para que te marches, ¿verdad?. - cambió de tema el capitán.-

- Sí, lo cierto es que contra más se acerca el momento más nerviosa y triste me siento. Es como un presentimiento, como si algo no me quisiera dejar ir... - la angustia era como un fuego que la estaba devorando por dentro. Un vacío se había formado en su interior haciendola temblar sin que ella misma se diera cuenta. Inconscientemente agarró la manga del capitán como tantas veces había hecho cuando era pequeña. Cuando algo le asustaba, sin darse cuenta se agarraba a él, como si una parte de si misma le pidiera auxilio.

Hitsugaya lo notó antes que ella misma. Ese simple gesto le ablandó el corazón. A veces, como en esta ocasión, la Hinamori de siempre asomaba la cabeza desde algún resquicio de su corazón. Toda esa fuerza, esa aparente seguridad que había hecho de ella una persona mucho menos débil, se desmoronaba cuando se sentía insegura y estaba con él. Ellos dos, estando juntos y a solas, se volvían diferentes cuando nadie miraba. El amor que no se atrevían a confesar jugaba con sus emociones y les transformaba. Viendo ese lado de Hinamori, que sólo él podía ver aún, su mano se movía sola hacia su rostro tratando de darle consuelo con su caricia.

- Todo estará bien, son sólo los nervios.-

- Shiro-chan...- su voz sonó temblorosa e insegura.- ...antes de que me vaya... esta noche... ¿puedo dormir contigo?.- Aquella pregunta le sorprendió más de lo que él mismo hubiera deseado. Hacía tanto tiempo que no dormían juntos que las emociones que le producía esa petición eran muy diferentes de las que sentía antes. Cierto era que apenas la noche pasada la pasó en el cuarto de la chica, pero era igualmente cierto que ambos permanecieron con el uniforme puesto y él nisiquiera se metió bajo las mantas. Ahora la ternura había mutado a algo distinto. Aquella pregunta le hizo imaginar casi inmediatamente el cuerpo desarrollado de la chicaapenas enfundado en su fina ropa de dormir, pegada a él y respirando sobre su piel dejando un rastro imborrable de calidez. La tentación era demasiada para arriesgarse, pero tampoco podía negarse considerando que sería la última noche en estar con ella hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.- Sé... que es egoista pedirtelo, pero... me gustaría...-

- Claro. - quitó la mano de su mejilla y le frotó la cabeza revolviendola el pelo mientras giraba la cara para ocultar su más que evidente sonrojo. -

- Te voy a extrañar...- aquellas palabras volvieron a hacer que se sorprendiera, quiso mirarla a los ojos para ver la sinceridad de esas palabras, pero antes de poder hacerlo ella se abrazó a él y escondió su rostro entre las ropas de él. - ... más de lo que puede imaginar.-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hacía frío. Demasiado frío para la época en que estaban. En medio de un bosque apenas podía guiarse para salir de allí, todo era blanco. Miraras donde miraras la nieve era lo único que se veía. La nieve y el vapor que se dibujaba en el ambiente cada vez que respiraba.

_**Hace mucho tiempo, mantuve silencio y cerré mi corazón,**_

_**y este amor sólo era llorar en un rincón.**_

Por alguna razón, a pesar de no correr peligro y estar en un sitio bonito, sentía una inquietud horrible. Como si hubiera olvidado algo muy importante, esa sensación de que aunque no recuerdes que es sabes que es algo imprescindible. Miró alrededor tratando de recordar, pero no había más que un blanco infinito y frío. De pronto, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y al tratar de limpiarselas vio sus manos cubiertas de sangre.

_**Esta vez, no sueltes mi mano,**_

_**el poder del destino nos dejará amarnos libremente**_

_**Más que esperar un milagro, quisiera tomar tu mano.**_

Comprobó todo su cuerpo para ver si estaba herido, pero no encontró nisiquiera un rasguño. Entonces pudo oír un sonido que provenía de no muy lejos. Agudizó el oído y el sonido de unas pisadas en la nieve se hizo más claro. Un sentimiento oscuro y aterrorizado le recorrió el cuerpo. No era miedo por si mismo, sino un miedo irracional ha que esa sangre fuera de esa persona que se alejaba por la nieve.

Corrió hacia aquellos pasos desconocidos como si su alma dependiera de ello hasta que a lo lejos vislumbró un bulto negro y un rastro de sangre que indicaba el sendero seguido por esa persona. Apretó aún más el paso y cuando pudo reconocer a esa persona el terror se apoderó de él. Haciendo uso de sus mejores cualidades de shinigami se interpuso en su camino de avance en un pestañeo. Al mirarla a los ojos pudo ver el miedo reflejado.

- Shiro-chan ...- su nombre sonó tembloroso por el tiritar de aquel cuerpo helado. Hinamori apretó la mano que trataba de detener la hemorragia de la herida de su brazo y entonces sus ojos se abrieron completamente y cayó hacia un lado inconsciente sin que él tuviera tiempo siquiera de agarrarla. La nieve se volvió roja alrededor de la muchacha haciendo que el paisaje por primera vez algo perturbara aquel blanco impoluto.

_**El poder del destino me dejará ser libre.**_

Continuará...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uy uy ... que será esto??? Una premonición?? El mal presentimiento de Hinamori??? Eso lo vereís en el proximo capitulo. Muchas sorpresas os depara este relato todavia.

Gracias por vuestro apoyo en este fanfic, sé que tardé mucho desde el capi 2 hasta publicar este, pero cuando estaba inspirada no tenía pc, cuando tenía pc no estaba inspirada y otras veces simplemente ni me acordaba del relato ajajajaja. Pero ahora me piqué y pienso seguirlo y deprisa. Asi que apoyarme pleaseee!!!

**Solilyzz :** Gracias por el apoyo... jajajaja, les daré un poco de felicidad, pero al estilo Kubo Tite, es decir, una felicidad muy tenue y efimera xD. Me gusta torturar antes de dejarles ser felices.

**Chibi Rukia:** Una vez más gracias por el review. Estos son los que me gustan más a mi, los que te analizan porq les gustó o no les gustó . Sí, Matsumoto es un puntazo jajajaj, yo al principio le tenía mania por la cosa de que la quería juntar alguna gente con Shiro-chan, pero naaa, mientras haga de casamentera Hitsuhina me cae bien jajajaja.Sí, soy malvada jajaja, me gusta hacerlos sufrir, pero conste que también me gusta dejarles ser felices... y lo serán, lo prometo!!!

**GeminiSaga :** Gracias por leerme!!! sí, lo cierto es que da pena ver esa nueva Hinamori y como Hitsugaya se entristece con su cambio, pero siempre he pensado que Hinamori al despertar tendría dos opciones : volverse medio loca de dolor por la traición de Aizen o decidir tomarse su venganza. Y como me gustan las mujeres duras... KEREMOS VENGANZA!!! .Por lo del fukutaichou... sigo dudando... me gustaba Kira por la cosa de poner celoso a Shiro-chan, pero naaa, él es fukutaichou de su división y estando sin capitán pues no puedo kitarle de ahí... seguiré pensandolo.

**hinamoriih007 :** Gracias por leerloo!!!! Espero que lo que sigue te guste tmb.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO:** El destino se empeña en unirnos para luego distanciarnos. Dime ¿algna vez creiste que lo nuestro terminaría así? Frío, dolor y sólo el calor de tu sangre para calentarnos.


End file.
